


Вечер у огня

by arhiotops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Christmas Mini Bang 2015, Fluff, M/M, Winter, dcminibang, destielminibang
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arhiotops/pseuds/arhiotops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин пообещал Кастиэлю найти настоящий камин после его вопроса, зачем нужны поддельные.<br/>Дин не смог бы придумать, что может оказаться лучше, чем проведение вечера напротив огня со своим ангелом-бойфрендом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечер у огня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Evening by the Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277284) by [PieFeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieFeathers/pseuds/PieFeathers). 



> От автора:  
> Написано для Destiel Christmas Mini Bang, ключевое слово "камин", 3 декабря.  
> Без художника.
> 
> On ficbook:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/3809550

Дин оторвался от своих поисков, уловив невнятное бормотание с другого конца комнаты. Этот номер был красивее тех, к которым он привык, видимо, только некоторые мотели здесь были по типу "постель и завтрак".  
Винчестеры пытались обнаружить место захоронения первого городского доктора, чей дух терроризировал небольшой городок. Сэм первым понял, что он был в первую очередь врачом, и поэтому злорадствовал каждый раз, когда тот приближался к Дину.  
В попытке завершить поиски раньше прихода брата Дин позвал Кастиэля, чтобы тот спустился и помог ему.

Однако сейчас Кастиэль возился с декоративным камином, который был вставлен в стену напротив кроватей и, похоже, немало его смущал. Отложив громадную книгу, Дин выпрямился и наблюдал за ним в течение нескольких минут, прежде чем ангел со смятеньем взглянул на него.

— Дин, для чего нужен поддельный огонь? - он кивнул на камин. Охотник поднялся и подошёл, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть. Похоже было, что камин давно не использовался, поэтому было бы удивительно, окажись тот вообще подключённым.

— Ну, обычно это для декорации, и некоторые действительно излучают тепло. Чаще всего это дешёвки... замена отоплению, - объяснил Дин, с кряхтеньем снимая камин со стены. Он закашлялся, когда небольшой комок пыли попал на лицо. Кастиэль опустился рядом, чтобы с любопытством поглядеть на провода, протянувшиеся между стеной и камином.

— М-да, видимо, его даже не подключали. Чёрт...

— Думаю, в следующий раз, когда будем на деле, найдём место с настоящим камином, угу? - предположил Дин, надеясь закрыть тему и спокойно вернуться к делу. Он вернул камин на своё законное место и вытер запыленные руки об джинсы. Он задумался, куда пропал брат - получение поставок не занимает столько времени. Кастиэль поднялся следом и кивнул.

— Звучит неплохо, - согласился он. Дин тоже кивнул и вернулся за стол. Подбирая книгу, он даже не заметил Сэма, проходящего через дверь. Высокий Винчестер сразу увидел приоткрытый камин и повернулся к брату.

— Эй, а что случилось с камином? - поинтересовался он, указывая на предмет мебели. Дин пожал плечами и кинул взгляд на Кастиэля, который, кажется, не прислушивался.

— Касу показалось, что он мышь увидел, - соврал он, с усмешкой подмигивая Сэму. Брат ему не поверил и лишь закатил глаза.  
Мужчины погрузились в уютную тишину и вернулись к своему исследованию. Кастиэль улетел вскоре после того, как Сэм откопал больше информации о мэре, к ужасу Дина.

 

Лишь спустя пару месяцев, в декабре, Кастиэль наконец получил свой настоящий камин. Дин и Сэм помогали паре бывших охотников избавиться от гнезда вампиров неподалёку от их охотничьего домика. В ответ они предложили парням провести одну-две ночи в этом домике, просто чтобы отдохнуть, если они не против.  
Охотники провели часы под снегопадом в ожидании, чтобы провести их к гнезду и, как только смогли, сразу же запросто извели вампиров, отделавшись несколькими незначительными царапинами. К тому времени, когда они подошли к домику, Дин чувствовал, что его ноги вот-вот отвалятся от холода, и надеялся, что ничего себе не отморозил. Сэм ещё раз благодарил хозяев, в то время как Дин махнул рукой и взбежал по лестнице к их комнатам. Они были отдельными, но соседними, и ванная была общей.

Старший первым достиг своей комнаты, которая наконец-то была только его, и побежал в душ, намереваясь использовать горячую воду, пока Сэм не решил помыться. Он содрал с себя пропитанную кровью одежду и шагнул под тёплую струю воды. Для промёрзшего тела это ощущалось близко к раю, и он издал тихий стон удовольствия. Он собирался провести в душе столько времени, сколько сможет, просто чтобы позлить Сэма, но шорох перьев сообщил, что в ванной он не один.

— Эй, Кас, я же душ сейчас принимаю, - сообщил ему Дин, выскребая волосы. Он услышал, как занавеска отодвинулась, и быстро полоснул лицо, чтобы посмотреть, что делает Кас. Охотник в удивлении отпрыгнул, увидев, как Кастиэль пялится на него и стоит очень близко за пределами душа. - Кас... подожди в моей комнате, - он указал на дверь, ведущую в его комнату.

Ангел кивнул и, не проронив ни слова, прошёл внутрь, прикрыл за собой дверь. Дин тряхнул головой и задвинул занавеску, но теперь не собирался наслаждаться тёплой водой. Он не хотел мучить Кастиэля ожиданием, поэтому быстренько ополоснулся и выключил воду. Так же спешно вытерся и отправился в комнату с одним только полотенцем, обёрнутом вокруг талии.

Кастиэль отвернулся, узрев степень обнажённости Дина. Он сидел на двуспальной кровати и смотрел по сторонам. Стены с отделками из тёмного дерева были окрашены в светло-коричневый. Каркас кровати и пол были из того же тёмного дерева. В паре метров размещался каменный камин, а между ними стояло большое кресло, прижатое к нижней части кровати.

Дин начинал одеваться, когда ангел поднялся и приблизился к камину. Он присел на крупный каменный очаг и поглядел на Дина, едва закончившего надевать джинсы. Ангел постарался припомнить, сколько раз он, оставаясь скрытым, наблюдал без ведома Дина, который порою едва ли был одет. Кроме любопытства, причин не было, но он всё равно даже не думал рассказывать об этом человеку.

Он вынырнул из своих мыслей, когда Дин хлопнул дверью ванной и запер её. Ангел улыбнулся в тот момент, когда человек опустился на колени напротив него, но смутился, оттого что вместо прикосновений, на которые он надеялся, тот стал делать что-то с камином. Лишь через несколько секунд Кастиэль осознал, что он его разжигал. Он посторонился, когда Дин наконец подпалил поленья и задвинул переднюю решётку. Винчестер сел рядом с Кастиэлем, и тот придвинулся ближе.

— Дин... Ты собираешься рассказать Сэму о нас? - спросил Кас, цепляясь за рубашку охотника, который вздохнул и пожал плечами. Если честно, он даже не думал когда-либо сообщать Сэму, что они с Кастиэлем были вместе... в каком-то смысле. Дин не смел называть ангела своим парнем, они просто были "вместе" чуть менее года. Собственно, отношения начались с признания Дином своих чувств в молитве Кастиэлю, и это послужило началом года утаиваний и спешных поцелуев украдкой. Частенько Дин врал Сэму, что отправляется за едой, на деле же уходя ради встречи с Касом в номере какого-нибудь отеля, где они могли бы вести себя так громко, как хотели бы, без чьих угодно вопросов.

— Давай не будем об этом беспокоиться, - в конце концов, изрёк он, проводя рукой по линии челюсти Кастиэля.

— Дин, ты должен ему сказать.

Дин отстранился и снова сел, прислоняясь спиной к каменной части камина. Он не желал признаваться брату, тем более в это время. У них было что-то вроде отдыха, и он просто собирался провести его со своим парнем.

— Когда? Не сейчас, пожалуйста. Кроме того, как ему объясню это? То есть, в действительности мы даже не в отношениях... - Дин постарался прервать поток слов, выскользающих из его рта, когда заметил, как погрустнело лицо Кастиэля. Он не был намерен говорить это, но сказанного уже не отменить. Ангел встал и обижено глянул на него, так что Дину оставалось разве что ожидать, что произойдёт дальше. Кастиэль собирался заявить ему, что между ними всё кончено, или что он вёл себя как ребёнок?

— Кас... погоди, прошу, - Дин предпринял попытку оправдать свои слова, поднявшись следом. Кастиэль отпер дверь в ванную и распахнул её, чтобы явить полуодетого таращившегося на них Сэма.

— Эй! Чего вам? - поинтересовался тот, натягивая футболку обратно и совсем не стесняясь того, что Кастиэль только что застал его раздевающимся.  
Прежде чем Дин успел вставить хоть слово, Кас ляпнул:  
— Сэм, я занимаюсь сексом с твоим братом.

Братья уставились друг на друга, не зная, что сказать. Кастиэль, поглядев на это, решил, что Сэм не поверил, поэтому он схватил своего человека и поцеловал его. Это вывело младшего Винчестера из оцепенения, и он расхохотался.

— Погоди, что смешного? - возмутился Дин, ускользнув от поцелуя. Кас просто не мог понять, почему Сэм смеётся над ними, ведь эта ситуация совсем не казалась ему комичной.

— Дин, я уже знаю. Ты действительно думаешь, что я верил, когда ты уходил "за бургерами" на четыре часа несколько раз в неделю? - старший ощутил, как лицо его залилось краской. Кастиэль взял его ладонь и улыбнулся Сэму, тихонько благодаря Отца за избежание проблем. Он понимал, что если бы Сэм запаниковал, то и Дин тоже.

— Сэм, я... - начал было брат, но был прерван: младший махнул им рукой и закрыл дверь, теперь уже запираясь на своей стороне.

— Просто не шумите сильно! - донёсся оттуда его приглушённый голос. Кас улыбнулся Дину и снова его поцеловал. Тот был сильно удивлён, что Сэм знал, но не стал пытаться продолжить разговор, услышав, как Сэм включил воду.  
Снизу его позвал один из хозяев, и он, извинившись, побежал по лестнице вниз.

Кастиэль переоделся в какие-то старые штаны Дина и футболку, решив облачиться во что-то удобное, ведь он знал, что останется на ночь. Он стянул с кровати покрывало и устроился с ним в кресле напротив камина. Удовлетворённо вздохнув, он опустил веки, чтобы сосредоточиться на потрескивании пламени и исходящем от него тепле. Наконец шум воды прервался, и единственным источником звука стал огонь.

Дин вернулся несколько минут спустя и застал Кастиэля с закрытыми глазами. Не зная его лучше, он бы решил, что ангел спит. Он прошёл мимо и отворил большое окно. Снаружи шёл сильный снег и мир казался тихим, ничто не перекрывало звуков камина.  
Дин прочистил горло и уселся около кресла, смотря на Кастиэля. Ангел взглянул на него и улыбнулся, устраивая свою руку на голове охотника. Он наслаждался приобретённым покоем, затишьем в их напряжённой жизни. Он наблюдал танец огня и припоминал множество битв, в которых ему довелось сражаться. Движения огня не были чуждыми для его окровавленных рук.

— Ты счастлив, Дин? - тихонько спросил Кастиэль. Он боялся издать неправильный звук и нарушить момент. Дин снял его руку со своей головы и мягко поцеловал её. Он был более чем счастлив быть с ангелом, и не до конца понимал, к чему вообще спрашивать об этом.

— Да, Кас, я счастлив.

— Я тоже, - выдохнул Кастиэль. Дин протянул руку и стащил его с кресла. Тот приземлился напротив и тут же закутал человека в плед с собой. Дин решил не спрашивать, почему Кастиэль надел то, что вроде как было его одеждой и смотрелось слегка великовато, хотя и не особо. Они услышали, как Сэм пожелал им спокойной ночи из соседней комнаты, и улыбнулись из-за того, что младший Винчестер снова прервал тишину.

— Как ты отыскал нас? - наконец сказал Дин после долгой тишины. Он не звал Кастиэля и не сообщал ему, куда они направлялись.

— Сэм позвонил. Он сказал, что тебе может стать одиноко, - изложил Кастиэль, не особо над этим задумываясь. Ему не казалось странным нежелание Сэма, чтобы брат побыл в одиночестве. Дин закатил глаза и рассмеялся. Конечно, это же Сэм.

— Я рад. Давай наслаждаться огнём и снегом, - шепнул он, целуя голову Каса. Он был так счастлив, что тот был здесь, с ним, а Кастиэль был счастлив, что они в конце концов отыскали настоящий камин.


End file.
